


Spin For You (Like Your Favorite Records Used To)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With wheels up quickly approaching, Nat and Melinda steal a couple spare moments together. Soulmates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin For You (Like Your Favorite Records Used To)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Feb, and I'm really happy to do it =] I love these two together. Hope you like it!

“You really think you can fly this thing?”

Melinda’s lips spread into a wide smile, turning her eyes to the woman standing just behind her. Nat Romanov wouldn’t be called nostalgic in any sense of the word by those who knew her, no one else but Melinda, of course, whose upper left rib cage burned with the familiar words. It’d been ten years since Romanov had come up to the pilot, Romanova then, after getting her orders to fly out to Kuwait. Melinda had never flown for her before, and Nat’s wariness had only been replaced with shock when Melinda had replied with a smirk--.

“Bet I can fly it smoother than you can.” She stood from her seat and ran light fingers down Nat’s right hip bone, leaning into kiss her gently. Their mouths slotted together with familiar ease, Nat’s tongue running slowly over Melinda’s bottom lip, the pilot opening up with a soft groan as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

“How long do you think you’ll all be out for?” Natasha asked quietly once they parted, voice soft enough for just Melinda to hear. One of the assassin’s hands found Melinda’s and squeezed it gently, bringing the pilot’s hand up to her cheek. May smiled and cupped the side of Natasha’s, her breath warming May’s skin.

“A few weeks at first, but we’re gonna land in D.C., check out the headquarters and show the rooks just what they’re getting into.”

“You let me know when and I’ll meet you there for as long as I can.”

“Wow,” Melinda gave a low whistle, smiling even as Nat closed her eyes to lean into her touch. “Natasha Romanov, making sentimental promises.”

“Shut up.” Nat popped an eye open, trying and failing to scowl. “I’m trying to be helpful and supportive.”

“I know,” Melinda promised, and she pulled Nat all the closer to her. The spy went soft against her, curvy body pressing up against Melinda’s and burying her head in her lover’s shoulder. She must’ve been exhausted, looking for comfort while she could get it. Melinda’s face buried in the fire curls of her soulmate’s hair, heart pounding all the harder with Natasha so close to her. Since the creation of the Avengers, the team having actually come together, they’d not been able to see one another near as often. This was simply another barrier between them, but work was work, and if anyone understood that then Natasha would.

“There’s still sometime before wheels up. Got a few hours before Coulson will even come up.” She’d made sure of it, and felt Nat tense up at the suggestion. She pulled her face from May’s neck and stared up at her from beneath her lashes.

“You wanna come see my room?”

Hardly half a moment passed before Nat agreed, letting herself be pulled away and out of the cockpit and towards her private room.

It didn't take more than a few minutes until they’d both stripped bare and Natasha’s body, warm and strong, perched above Melinda’s, her full lips sliding over the black words just over Melinda’s ribs. They were familiar as her own, and seemed to ignite with how close they were. Melinda shouted as Natasha’s mouth moved further down, tongue sliding between her nether lips and rolling the pilot’s clit gently as May keened above her. Melinda’s skilled fingers, the same that Natasha had watched dismantle a gun in half a minute, tangled in Nat’s red curls, air difficult to come by as the assassin made stars dance in front of her eyes.

“N-ng, Natasha,” May groaned and at that Nat slowly pressed a finger into May’s sex, hooking it just so that the pad of her well-trained finger rubbed against that sweet spot just beneath her navel. Melinda swore it was as though Nat had a manual to May’s own body, certain of each and every spot that would drive her over the edge. It never took long enough, that was for sure. With a second finger pressing inside, Nat sucked on May’s clit, making the pilot’s body arch and her body size as the orgasm shook her entire frame.

Nat’s fingers slowed, her lips moved to kiss the inside of Melinda’s thigh, and hummed with pleasure as Melinda’s fingers massaged where she’d tugged at Nat’s hair.

“You have it in for one more?” Natasha’s voice was soft, keen, looking up at her through her lashes. “I’m going to burn these memories into your mind so when you’re bored and everyone else is asleep you’ve got something to remember and keep you entertained.”

That made Melinda groan, hips bucking as Nat’s thumb brushed against May’s already swollen clit. Yes, she had it in for at least one more.

“I love you,” May gasped, her chest aching as a free hand held onto Nat’s, feeling their pulses race and thrive together. Natasha’s response was muffled, vibrating through May’s body, but she felt it with every inch of her being and grinned. Her return trip to D.C. couldn’t come soon enough.

 

 


End file.
